Kiss of Immortal Death
by Little Miss Spookiness
Summary: Harry is badly beaten by his family and Severus comes to his rescue. Harry's life is changed forever after Severus turnes him so Harry will survive. HPSS Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss of Immortal Death **

**A/N:** Ok I'm pretty sure I suck at writing stories but I'll give it a go. Please tell me if you like it. :3

Oh and I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own The Vampire Chronicles where I am getting _some_ of the vampire characteristics.

Harry had never been in so much pain. He was lying in a pool of his own blood on the floor of his room at number 4 Privet drive.

Flashback

Harry was sitting at his desk trying to stop Hedwig squawking. "Shhh! He'll hear you!" Harry whispered to his noisy owl. But it was too late; he could hear his massive uncle stomping down the hallway.

"That's it! I've had enough of you and that ruddy bird!" Harry's uncle backhanded him across the face. The-Boy-Who-Lived fell to the floor seeing stars. Uncle Vernon continued kicking the struggling boy until he stopped moving.

"Petunia! Pack everything you can! We're leaving" The fat man said while stomping out of Harry's room as fast as his fat body would allow.

End Flashback

Harry coughed blood onto the ground, he was feeling very faint. "They beat you too me Voldemort." Harry grinned wryly then coughed feebly just before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Severus Snape was out in the cold keeping an eye on the Potter brat's house on Dumbledore's instructions when he heard shouting from inside. He waited a few minutes then saw the muggles rush out and piled into their car. They sped off with no sign of Potter anywhere. "This doesn't look good." Severus thought. He ran into the house and found Potter's room. What he found was worse than he imagined; Potter looked like he was dying. Severus rushed over and scanned the boy for injuries with his wand. He was bleeding internally with broken bones and deep gashes. Potter would die soon if he didn't do something.

"Forgive me Albus," Severus muttered as he bit into his wrist and let the blood flow into the Golden Boy's mouth. He could see the boy's injuries healing and bones cracking back into place. He then bit into Potter's throat and drank the sweet blood that met his lips. _'Not sweet, it's Harry bloody Potter!' _He mentally growled at himself.

When Potter was within an inch of his life Severus healed the puncture marks by biting his tongue so it bled, then licking the tiny wounds before pulling away and feeding The-Boy-Who-Lived his blood again.

Harry's eyes popped open and he grabbed the offered wrist, drinking to fulfill a new extreme thirst. He felt like he had never had a drink in his entire life. The wrist was pulled away but he was still so thirsty. He quickly sat up, ignoring the dizziness he felt and tried to latch back onto the wound but it was healed. "So thirsty!" he moaned. He looked into the face of the owner of the wrist and gasped. "Snape?" he said before doubling over in pain. "What did you do to me?" He demanded through clenched teeth. The pain he felt was excruciating.

"I saved your life." Snape said expressionlessly. Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head for the second time that night as he fell to the floor.

The next time Harry opened his eyes it was to the familiar ceiling of the hospital wing. 'How did I get here?' He thought while sitting up.

Madam Pomfrey hurried over when she saw Harry stirring. "How are you feeling dear?" She asked while fluffing The Golden Boy's pillows.

"I feel…different," he said while looking around curiously, "Everything looks different, brighter and everything is louder…What's that smell?" Harry sniffed the air.

"Yes well…" The nurse said shifting uncomfortably, "The Headmaster said he wanted to see you when you woke up. You should be o now but if you feel unwell at _all_, come and see me." She smiled at him then handed him his clothes.

When Harry heard the door to her office shut he stripped off his hospital gown and threw on his freshly washed clothes.

On his way to Dumbledore's office he tried to remember what had happened. The last think he remembered was his uncle beating like usual when Hedwig was being noisy. Though he remembered this time being worse. He had thought he was going to die. But now he felt fine, _better_ than usual.

Harry got to the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and started listing candies. Before long the Gargoyle moved aside and Harry stepped onto the moving staircase.

"Enter." Came Dumbledore's voice when Harry knocked. He walked in but stopped when he say Snape sitting in one of the chairs across from Dumbledore's desk. He remembered Snape being there after his fat uncle left. "Take a seat," Dumbledore said twinkling, "Severus here was telling me the events of when he found you."

Harry nodded and sat, he could smell that smell again.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine," Harry said, "Though everything looks brighter and everything is louder and I can smell something…it's familiar but I can't pick what it is." Harry frowned. He sniffed a bit again then said, "The smell seems to be coming from you Sir, it was coming from Madam Pomfrey too but…but Professor Snape smells…different." Harry's brow furrowed even more.

"Ah yes, what you can smell Harry is my blood. You were badly injured when Professor Snape here found you, if he hadn't of turned you, you would be dead." Dumbledore said grimly.

"Sir I don't understand, turned me? What do you mean and blood _why _would I smell your blood?"

Snape next to Harry sighed, "Turned, Potter means that I changed you, made you like me, a vampire, and you smell The Headmaster's blood because that is what you must feed on; blood. I don't smell the same because I am a vampire my blood is different."

"What! A vampire? I can't be! _You _can't be! You go in sunlight! You eat food! How can you be a vampire?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't believe all the muggle stories you hear Potter." Snape sneered.

"Bu…"

"Don't worry Harry; Professor Snape will explain everything you need to know later. Right now I need to explain things; seeing as it is halfway through the holidays you will be staying here at the castle with Professor Snape in his rooms, He will, like I said explain everything and teach you what you need to know. If you are ready you will continue your seventh year with everyone else. All your things have been moved into Professor Snape's rooms so I think everything has been taken care of…." Dumbledore explained.

"Wait, what about the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes, Professor Snape told me everything he saw and heard, the Ministry Have them. They will be put into a muggle prison for child abuse." Dumbledore said, his twinkle non-existent. "Why didn't you tell anyone Harry?"

"I don't know…" Harry said staring at his lap.

"Alright but don't be afraid if you have to talk." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded mutely.

"OK I think that is all my boys. Severus, show Harry to his new rooms."

"Yes Headmaster." Snape said, stood and left the room with Harry following.

t.b.c

**A/N: **Did you like it? Was it good?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss of Immortal Death**

**A/N: **Don't own nothing yada yada yada whatever, anyway I would have updated sooner but my stupid brother was playing starwars on the computer.

Harry followed Snape out of Dumbledore's office and through the hallways down to the dungeons. They stopped in front of Snape's office and he muttered the password; "Perhonen," and entered with Harry following.

"What does perhonen mean sir?" Harry asked.

"Mind your own business Potter, it's just a password." Snape stopped in front of a bookcase and pulled out a book. There was a deep rumbling, scraping noise of stone on stone and the bookcase slid across to reveal and archway into a nicely furnished lounge room.

Harry looked around in awe, there was a very comfortable looking brown leather lounge with two matching armchairs facing and old antique looking coffee table, in front of which a large fire place. Bookcases covered the walls except for gaps where beautiful Victorian style paintings were hung.

Severus was watching Potter look around his personal quarters in awe and smirked. "What? Expecting torture devices? I'm not Filch." Severus sat in one of the armchairs. "Stop gaping around like a fish, boy and sit down I have to explain how this change will affect your life.

Harry's mouth snapped shut and he quickly sat on the couch. :Sir, was it true you said that we feel on humans?" Harry said sounding worried.

"Yes but we have to go and hunt for the right type of people." Severus said, tenting his fingers in front of him.

"What type of people are the…right…kind of people?" Harry asked.

"Evildoers," Severus simply said.

"Evildoers?" Harry's eyebrows knitted together, "Like bad people?"

"Yes, they taste better and are on your conscience."

"How can you tell if they're an Evildoer?" Harry sounded more worried, "What if I get it wrong and feed from someone innocent?" Harry's eyes were wide.

"You won't. You read their minds and see the bad things they have done. It's a gift for vampires…mind reading. Now let me explain everything else; the older you get the stronger you will become and you will acquire new powers like the ability to create fire with your mind, you will be able to fly unaided and your speed will increase so you will be able to move without being seen."

Harry looked like a small child let loose in a massive candy store. "I'll be able to fly?" He asked.

"Yes, and you will have increased strength."

"So the speed thing, that's how you always appear out of no where at the perfect time to take points." Harry was amazed with all this new information.

"Yes now let me explain more. You are still able to eat food but it will not sustain you and you can go in sunlight obviously but you will feel more comfortable at night. Now, with your powers you may be capable of them because it was I who created you. The stronger the creator, the stronger the fledgling." Severus explained. "Let's see how strong you are. Try and light the fire with your mind." Severus gestured to the fireplace.

Harry looked doubtful but faced the fireplace; he stared at it for a moment then thought _'fire'_ and grinned as fire instantly began licking the logs of firewood. He turned back to Snape.

"Good, it seems you are…of adequate…strength." Snape said.

'_Was that a complement?'_ Harry thought, dumbfounded. Snape's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Vampires are immortal thought they are technically dead our bodies still function normally. You will never age and the only thing that will kill you is if you are drained of blood completely or if you do not feed for an amount of time when youngthe older you get the less you will need to feed. Any injuries you obtain will hear almost instantly and your own blood now has healing properties." Snape was almost sounding board.

"Um sir?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, and speak up boy." Snape sighed.

"Um…well…"

"Stop mumbling." Snape snapped.

"Sorry," The young vampire said, "Sir, I'm thirsting."

"Ah yes, you haven't fed since I turned you," Snape stood up and moved next to Harry on the couch, "Young fledglings need to feed from their makers on a daily basis to become stronger so you will need to feed from me."

Harry looked at Snape reluctantly.

"If you don't you will die," Snape said seriously and exposed his neck in offering. "Think that you are going to feed and your teeth will extend, then simply bite and drink."

Harry hesitantly moved forward and griped his professor's shoulder; he could feel his eye teeth growing and ran his tongue over his new fangs. He leaned in closer and his nose brushed his professor's neck, his pale skin was _freezing_. Harry finally bit down and groaned at the taste of the blood; it was the best thing he had ever tasted. He held tighter to Snape and drank until he couldn't drink anymore. He pulled away licking his lips, looked down at his lap and blushed; he had a hard on and so did Snape by the look of his straining trousers.

Snape cleared his throat. "Feeding can be very…_(cough)_…erotic. The bathroom is over there and the other door is my room. It's late, try and get some sleep." Snape stood and transfigured the couch Harry was sitting on into a bed and conjured pillows and a blanket. "Goodnight Mr. Potter." Snape quickly went into his bedroom. "'Night sir." Harry mumbled to the empty room.

A/N: Good or bad? Please let me know.


End file.
